A game of friends
by B-bro Frend
Summary: Corey, an average high schooler boy, is facing normal problems everyday. Homework, detention, bullies. More bullies. But everything comes to a twist when someone new walks into his life. A Grojband AU where the bands, nor rivalries do not exist. Disclaimer: I don't own Grojband But, I did leave a special surprise in the story for a limited time.
1. Another Day

**Hey frends. I'm actually writing this new story as a gift for you. Don't worry, I'm still working in my other story. But this is actually unlike any other fanfic there is. In this story, YOU will get to pick the shippings. I already have the plot, but i need your ideas. Which shipping do you frends want me to write about. A CoreyxLaney, CoreyxCarrie, or something like that. And some side ships(e.g. LaneyxLarry. Kinxkim) too. You pick by leaving your suggestion in the reviews. Now how's that for a gift? Huh? You like? But anyways, as usual, R &R and enjoy.**

The sun was sitting on the horizon on this Monday. The birds were chirpping, the wind was whistling.

It was a normal, boring Monday morning. Corey Riffin was in the middle of a great dream. He was dreaming of standing by a priest in white wearing a tux. There were rows of seats leaving enough room to form an isle down the middle. He was in a building, church related. The seats were filled with people he was familiar with on the left side of the seats. His mother, father, aunts and uncles. And his grandmother was there too. On the other side were filled with people he was unfamiliar with.

The person at the organs began to play "Here comes the Bride" as a woman in a wedding dress began to walk down the aisle covered with flowers. The vail was covering the woman's face. She stopped in her footsteps as she arrived in front of the blue haired boy, er, man. The priest began to speak from the bible. After about a half hour, the priest began to aks each of the two for their vows. First was Corey.

"Do you, Corey Riffin, take this beautiful young woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked the priest.

"I do." he answered.

"And do you, young woman, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" asked the priest.

There was a silence for the woman did not answer. A loud, ear-piercing sound was heard through-out the church. The woman's vail was still covering her face.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Corey was woken from his dream. He looked at the time on the alarm clock. 6:00 A.M. Time for another day of highschool.

The blue haired boy slapped the snooze button with his flat palm. He dragged himself out of bed and stood up on his feet. Slouched over, Corey went over to his closet to grab a towel for when he exits the shower.

*Time skip (1 hour later)*

It is 7:00 A.M. Corey is in homeroom talking to his three best friends. Kin Kujira, Kon Kujira and Larry Nepp. They were having a conversation about an upcoming test or quiz. Larry, for some reason, brought up the subject of who everyone thought was the prettiest girl in the school was.

The three conversed for about five minutes until the teacher spoke up. "Class, today we will be having a new student in our class. She will be treated with respect and not be made fun of. Is that clear, class?" explained Ms. Mahk, the teacher.

"Yes, Ms. Mahk." responded the class. But, as if they were actually gonna listen to the teacher. In Peaceville High School, anybody who was thought of as "Not Normal" was always made fun of.

"Class..." began the teacher, "I would like you to meet our new student.

"Wow" Corey whispered. The new student was the most beautiful person Corey had ever seen in his life.

It was clear to the three that Corey had a crush on this new student.

 **Well, thats all I can do for now. Now you do the picking. Who do you want the main shipping to be? Any side shippings, ideas Just leave reviews or PM me and I'll answer back as soon as I can. Bye frends.**


	2. Her beauty

**Hey frends. Just wanna give you guys a chapter before I go. I did't upload last week cuz i wanted to hear your thoughts first. You all are very important in my life and I don't wanna let you frends down. And I'm not gonna say what the pairing is. I'm gonna keep it a surprise for now. You're gonna have to read to find out who the special person is. But, as usual, R &R and enjoy.**

 _Lunch time in the cafeteria_

Corey could not stop staring at the new girl. She was pure beauty. Everyone had gathered around the new girl, in fact. She seemed so innocent, like a young beagle who was lost in the great big city.

"Hey, Core, you've been staring at that new girl a lot recently. Is everything okay?" asked Larry. Corey ignored his best friend and replied with a weak "Uh huh, yeah. That's great dude."

Strangley, though, the blue-haired boy was staring at the new girl too long that he didn't catch her name. He broke out of his trance and stood up from his seat. Corey took a few steps forward and realized that he didn't know the girl's name.

"Um... Larry?" asked Corey.

*Sigh*"Yes, Core?" answered the red-head boy with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Can you... um, tell me the name of that new girl? I wanna get to know her better." he sheepishly explained.

Corey stood there, impaciently waiting for a reponse from Larry.

"Her name is Carrie." he said. Corey didn't even bother to say thanks to his best friend. He went directly for Carrie's table.

Nobody realized this, but Larry, too, had a major crush on the new girl. But he was very good at hiding his emotions.

 **I'm gonna leave the story right here now. I need to get some ideas for both stories that I'm writing. Sorry. Well, see you frends in three months. :'( I'm gonna miss you all in the meantime. And sorry for the short chapter.**


	3. Seriously Larry!

**Hello frends! I'm back from my break and ready to bring you new content. I'm starting with this story because I have more ideas for it. Don't worry cuz i will continue the other story. But just R &R and and enjoy!**

Corey just couldn't stop staring at Carrie. She was just to beautiful to ignore.

"Hey Larry?" asked Kon.

"Yeah Kon?" replied Larry.

"How come Corey is staring at the new girl? He won't look away from her." Carrie was just two tables away and sitting all alone eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"I don't know Kon." Larry thought for a second and just thought of an idea to mess with Corey. "Maybe he has a CRUSH on CARRIE!" Larry said the words crush and Carrie loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear.

Corey then turned to Larry and grabbed him by the neck and started sheking him around.

"ARE YOU INSANE LARRY?!" he screamed in raging fury.

Larry was laughing throughout the whole thing as were Kin and Kon.

On the other side of the cafeteria, though, was another loney girl sitting by herself watching from afar the four laughing boys who were sitting near the new girl. She sighed as she stared at one boy of the group in particular. She smiled and went back to eating her chips with ketchup.

 **That's all the time I have for making this chapter my frends. I think this came out a little late. But anyway, who do you people think this other girl is? You'll probably find out in the next chapter. Bye frends :D**

 **I should start leaving random comments at the end of my chapters instead of my notes. Don't you think?**


	4. What goes around comes around

**Now I know what you're all thinking. "But B-bro, today's not saturday. Why are you uploading a chapter today?!". Good question my frends. The reason is because I will be away for the whole week, not being able to touch my computer. It's my uncle's wedding. In CT, USA. So, yeah. But here's the chapter that I will leave you with. R &R and enjoy.**

It was 7th period and Corey still can't get his eyes off of Carrie. She is just too beautiful for him to ignore. The teacher was yapping about something sciency, or something. And Corey paid no attention to him.

Carrie was writing notes for the class and had a weird feeling. She turned her head to her right and lost the strange feeling. Corey, on the other hand, had quickly looked down at his notebook as soon as he saw Carrie's head turn towards him. Carrie just shrugged it off as if nothing ever happened.

About ten minutes later, the bell for the 8th and final period rang. In the hallway of the school, Corey pushed his way through every single person, just to keep Carrie in is sight.

Unforunatly, though, the blue haired boy did not have the same final class with her. This disappointed Corey. The bell rang indicating that the final class of the day had started. Corey sat in his seat feeling sad. He stayed like this for about five minutes before having a strange feeling. It was like he felt a pair of eyes on him. And It wasn't teh teacher's eyes. He looked around him and saw a person in the back with her head buried in her textbook. It looked like Larry, but strangly enough, it wasn't. It was just the weird, quiet girl Laney.

He shrugged off the feeling and just went back to sighing and being sad.

In teh meantime, Laney began to stare at the blu haired dude and swooned. He was super cute in her eyes. But just won't notice her. What will it take for him to at least talk to her?

The bell rang signaling for teh school day. Carrie lived right across from Larry, who lived next to Core's house. The group of four walked home together and were chatting. Well... except for Corey. The strange feeling he had ealier in class was back. But that didn't matter then. He was too busy staring at Carrie. Obviously.

His friends were concerned with him though. He never said a word since lunch. When Larry nearly embarrased him in front of the whole cafeteria. And Carrie. When the twins reached their house, the group had to split, leaving only Corey and Larry.

After a minute of silence while walking together, Larry decided to speak up.

"Look Corey, I'm sorry for trying to embarass you. It was uncalled for. I won't do it again, I swear." Corey was still silent, looking down at his feet. "So, are we still friend's dude?" No reply from Corey. Larry cleared his throat to get his friend's attention. "AHEM!" Corey shot his head up and was confused with the situation. So with his quick thinking, Corey replied with a weak,

"Oh, um yeah. Sure." Larry was satisfied enough, but still knew something was up with his friend.

"Anyway..." Larry said while squinting his eyes with a concerned expression on his face, "I'm gonna go inside. See you later dude."

Corey hadn't even realised that e had arrived home quickly. He walked inside his home and let out a big sigh.

 **I wonder what flavor the cake will at my uncle's wedding.**


End file.
